Video data, audio data, or data of a computer program are recorded on record mediums at factory and distributed to consumers. Alternatively, they are downloaded to record mediums through a communication line and distributed to consumers.
Such record mediums are for example optical discs such as CD (Compact Discs) and DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs or Digital Video Discs), magneto-optical discs such as MDs, and memory cards.
However, when data is distributed to consumers, it is necessary to protect intangible property rights such as copyright and patent right that have been entitled thereto.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a recording apparatus that has a function for protecting intangible property rights that have been entitled to data.
In addition, another object of the present invention is to provide a recording method for protecting intangible property rights, a record medium on which data has been recorded so that the intangible property rights are protected, and a program that allows the intangible property rights to be protected.